<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasquatch Watch by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097624">Sasquatch Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sasquatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick takes Jason Sasquatch-hunting in the forests of Gotham.</p>
<p>Jason does not find this as fun as Dick does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sasquatch Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m telling you, there’s no such thing as a sasquatch,” Jason said.  “Especially around here.”</p>
<p>“And I’m telling you I’ve seen him,” Dick said.  “Pretty friendly guy, too.”</p>
<p>“How the hell would you know that?”</p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t eaten, so that counts.”</p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes, but followed Dick as they trudged through the Bristol woods.</p>
<p>“Why are we looking for this thing, again?” Jason asked, about ten minutes of hiking later.</p>
<p>“Because you refuse to believe my stories,” Dick said.  “So come on, gut check time, Little Wing!  Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Jason grumbled under his breath, but kept following.  After another hour, they had scoured the entire lower woods.</p>
<p>“Well!” Jason said, sitting down to drink.  “You’re full of shit, Dick.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s into the high country this season,” Dick said, as if he hadn’t heard Jason.  “I think Bruce had said the latest reports were from higher up.”  He looked over.  “Ready to climb?”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later, they were in the higher forests of Bristol, past the Batcave, but not yet to the manor.</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous, Dick,” Jason said.  “Just admit you never saw anything and let’s go home!”</p>
<p>“Where’s your sense of adventure?”</p>
<p>“In my other pants.  Come on!”</p>
<p>Something rustled in the forest ahead of them and Dick held up a hand.</p>
<p>“What was--?” Jason asked.</p>
<p>“Shh!”  Dick tilted his head and smiled.  “I think we’ve been found.”</p>
<p>A large shadow fell over them and suddenly Jason was staring at the biggest thing he’d seen this side of Grundy.</p>
<p>“Jesus fuck!”</p>
<p>The creature cocked his head.  “That’s not a very polite way to greet someone,” it said.</p>
<p>Dick beamed.  “Hey!  How’re you doing?”</p>
<p>“Very well, thank you,” the sasquatch said.  “And this is…?”</p>
<p>“My little brother.  Jason.”</p>
<p>The sasquatch bowed in greeting.  Jason just awkwardly waved.</p>
<p>Dick talked with the sasquatch like they were old friends, briefly catching up on life as it had been for each of them.</p>
<p>For his part, Jason couldn’t stop staring.  Dick actually knew a sasquatch.  And talked to it like that was normal!</p>
<p>They all parted on agreeable terms and Dick led Jason back to the Batcave.</p>
<p>“So…all those stories about you and Bruce meeting aliens and monsters and stuff?  All real?”</p>
<p>Dick grinned.  “Why do you doubt me, Jason?”</p>
<p>“Because I never got any cool adventures like that!”</p>
<p>“It was a simpler time, Jason,” Dick said wistfully.  “A much simpler time.  A time when a boy could befriend a sasquatch and--”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Jason said, waving a dismissive hand.  “You and your ‘simpler times’ a hundred years ago.”</p>
<p>“Only eighty,” Dick said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>